


Sendai

by Sendero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendero/pseuds/Sendero
Summary: Una cita especial con vistas al futuro.





	Sendai

Para Celia Aguayo Chávez de su Amigo Invisible

 

Ahí estaba él, Kuroo Tetsurō, en la estación de trenes recién llegado de Tokio.  
Gracias a la “ayuda” de sus amigos, sobre todo a su insistencia, había logrado comunicarse con Tsukki.  
Usando una excusa completamente inverosímil, le había pedido que lo acompañe en un periplo por Sendai para consultar escuelas de estudios terciarios. Creyó que se iba a negar pero, aún con su usual apatía, aceptó. No solo eso, si no que al día siguiente lo llamó para invitarlo a hospedarse en su casa considerando que probablemente no hiciera tiempo a tomar el tren de regreso. La invitación lo sorprendió tanto que estuvo a punto de negarse, tuvo que respirar con lentitud para calmarse e intentar disimular un “Claro, gracias” lo más casual posible.  
Desde ese momento su ansiedad fue creciendo. Quería decidir muy bien que ropa llevar, algo que no rompiera con su estilo pero que no fuera extremadamente informal. Después de todo no conocía las costumbres del chico y menos de su familia. Habían convivido en los campamentos de entrenamiento, pero ahí casi todos los adolescentes se comportaban de manera similar, buscando no desentonar dejaban sus hábitos familiares de lado.  
El día anterior al viaje preparó su mochila bajo la atenta vigilancia de su amigo de la infancia, que a pesar de estar jugando videojuegos no le perdía pisada. Incluyó un par de mudas de ropa, varios pares de medias limpias y ropa interior, eligiendo en todos los casos los mejores y más nuevos. Puso especial esmero en los elementos de aseo, su perfume preferido, desodorante y dos cepillos de dientes, por si se le perdía uno. Provocó la risa de Kenma, que entre carcajadas inusuales en él, exclamó: «¡Para que llevás eso sí no sabes cómo se usa!», al verlo incluir un peine y un cepillo para el cabello. «¡Hey! Yo si me peino… a veces», fue su respuesta, haciendo que su amigo rodará de risa por la alfombra.  
Ya en su destino, bajó del tren y se dirigió al hall de la estación. Según había entendido el rubio también llegaría a esa misma estación pero con una formación local que ingresaría por otro andén. No recordaba de donde le dijo que venía ese tren, así que la información de arribos y partidas le era completamente inútil.  
Se quedó unos minutos ahí delante del cartel informativo esperando algún dato revelador y temiendo haber sido plantado. Miró para todos lados, buscando algún indicio, hasta que entre un grupo de personas destacaba, dada su altura, el blondo bloqueador de Karasuno. Lo vio venir caminando ensimismado con sus auriculares puestos, casi parecía que flotaba y se diferenciaba del resto. Si, si, si ese chico para él brillaba.  
Nuestro joven, para llamar su atención, agitó las manos tal vez de forma demasiado enérgica y el rubio sonrió. Sí, él nunca sonreía, salvo de forma sarcástica. Pero en ese día, aquella fue la primera de muchas sonrisas.

— Kuroo-san! — lo llamó el joven que se acercaba — ¿Esperaste mucho? Lo siento, no había forma de coordinar los horarios de trenes.  
— Para nada Tsukki! No te preocupes — fue la respuesta  
— Por favor no me llames Tsukki   
— Y vos no me llames Kuroo-san

Tsukishima había diseñado un estudiado recorrido por la ciudad, según los sitios que Kuroo le indicó que necesitaba visitar. Todo bien calculado de modo que en primeras horas de la tarde estaban cerca de un parque, en donde podían descansar un rato y tomarse tiempo para almorzar. El joven visitante insistió en ser él quien comprara el almuerzo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer dado las molestias que le había causado. Con un par de sándwich, unos potes de frutas y unas bebidas, se sentaron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

— Kuroo, no quiero resultar entrometido — inquirió el rubio — pero esto no tiene sentido para mí.  
— ¿Qué cosa? ¿El sándwich?— respondió haciendo gala de su ingenio  
— No, tu viaje. ¿Realmente planeas estudiar acá?  
— ¿Por qué no?  
— No sé, creí que eras muy inteligente y que ibas a aplicar en alguna universidad importante de Tokio, cerca de tu familia.  
— Esa es una posibilidad — comento sin dejar de poner toda la atención en su almuerzo  
— ¡Ahora entiendo menos! ¿Por qué teniendo esa posibilidad te vendrías acá?   
— Para estar cerca de alguien te parece una buena razón  
— Me parece una razón, aunque no necesariamente buena

Luego de un apacible silencio Tsukki continuó preguntando:

— ¿Si todo esto es por una chica no deberías ir a buscarla?  
— Un chico — aclaró en voz baja  
— ¿Sos gay?  
— No  
— ¿No? — inquirió con su usual tono irónico.  
— No — respondió categóricamente — Creo que técnicamente soy bisexual, me ponen tanto las chicas como los chicos  
— Ah… Antes, técnicamente, yo me consideraba asexual — aclaró mientras arrancaba unos yuyitos.  
— Asexual… antes — rumió lo que acababa de escuchar mirando a la distancia — ¿Y ahora?  
— Me ha gustado algún chico muy especial. Supongo que “técnicamente” soy gay  
— ¿Muy especial? Entonces técnicamente serías “Gay-exigente”!

El último comentario hizo que ambos muchachos comenzarán a reír distendiendo el tono serio que había adquirido la conversación.  
Pasaron el resto de la tarde intercalando visitas a lugares turísticos e históricos con consultas a los sitios que Kuroo había reseñado.  
Cuando la tarde estaba avanzada el azabache invitó al rubio a merendar en una cafetería. Luego de ubicarse en una mesa algo solitaria y realizar su pedido a la mesera, se decidió a hablar.

— Tsukki… Kei… mirá, tengo que decirte algo antes de ir a tu casa. Si te molesta, te ofende, o te disgusta o incomoda, por favor decime… que me tomo el tren, me vuelvo a Tokio y te juro que no te molesto más.  
— Cómo te vas a tomar el tren si ya salió el último de hoy  
— Tsukki!!! No sé, me tiró en la estación a esperar el de mañana o me busco un hospedaje….¡Eso no es lo importante!  
— ¡No me llames Tsukki! … ¿Y que es lo importante?  
— Ok, ok, Kei… Lo importante es que necesito que sepas que la persona por la que hice todo esto sos vos Kei Tsukishima  
— ¿Hiciste todo esto para pasar el día conmigo?  
— Si…bueno no… en realidad, si es necesario que me mude acá para poder vernos estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.  
— ¿Te mudarías acá hipotecando tu futuro?  
— El futuro no existe Kei, solo existe el presente  
— Hablando así parecés un gato salido de un señalador de libros.  
— ¡Pero eso es física cuántica Kei! — exclamó haciendo reír al chico.  
— Tetsurō creo que podemos encontrar la forma de estar juntos haciendo lo mejor para tus estudios. 

El azabache sonrió ampliamente achinando sus ojos con un brillo inusual

— Juntos, que linda suena esa palabra dicha por vos

Se quedaron terminando su merienda y sonriéndose mutuamente casi embobados, bajo la mirada cómplice de la mesera. Cuando estaba empezando a atardecer salieron rumbo a la estación de tren. De camino recorrieron un parque, donde el rubio arrastró al chico de Tokio a un bosquecito de pinos y arrinconándolo lo beso.   
Un beso cargado de ansiedad, con la energía contenida de meses de deseo mutuo. Un beso lleno de tímidas caricias. Un beso que duró minutos.  
Cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente a los ojos cargados de emoción y se abrazaron.

— Tetsurō, no sabes cuánto he ansiado este momento  
— Yo también lo esperaba con desesperación, Kei


End file.
